L'union fait la Force
by Rhavaniel
Summary: Pour toute la galaxie,Altaë évoque une planète légendaire,abritant le tout aussi mythique Clan des Sorcières d'Altaë.Maîtrisant la Force et grâce à elle les Eléments, elles seraient de redoutables guerrières...Les légendes contiennent souvent une part de
1. Chapter 1: Un vaisseau tombé du ciel

**Salut les gens! Bon, ben, voilà, c'est ma première fic Star Wars, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. L'idée m'est venue une fois que j'aie regardé pour la énième fois les deux premiers épisodes en attendant impatiemment la Revanche des Sith, comme toute fan qui se respecte. Et plus je regardais l'épisode II, plus je me disais que l'histoire d'amour entre Anakin et Padmé avait quelque chose qui clochait. Je sais pas, un je ne sais quoi de gnangnan. Et surtout, plus je regardais, plus j'en venais à détester Padmé (détester, c'est un peu fort, mais bon, elle avait l'amour d'Anakin et ça, ça m'a exaspéré!). Elle est trop fade pour anakin, c'est évident. Alors, je me suis décidée à créer un personnage qui serait à la hauteur d'Anakin, à la hauteur de sa puissance, de ses dons, de son destin. Quelqu'un qui serait digne de son amour, quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas peur de perdre car elle serait aussi forte que lui, et qui donc l'empêcherait dans un avenir proche de basculer du Côté Obscur... (bah oui, Darth Vader, j'adore évidemment, mais bon, je me suis dit qu'il avait pas besoin de tuer tous les Jedi, de passer trente ans à terroriser la galaxie pour enfin accomplir la prophétie...). Enfin bref, vous avez qu'à lire, et puis, si ça vous branche, dites-le moi, et j'vous envoie le deuxième chapitre. Si au contraire, ça vous dit franchement rien, bah tant pis, moi j'continuerai à l'écrire quand même, pour moi et pour la joie de mon ordinateur et de ma cousine qui est déjà fan. Allez, ciao les amis et bonne lecture j'espère!**

_**May the Force be with you... **_

Evidemment, est-il besoin de préciser que tout l'univers Star Wars est propriété du Génial Geroges Lucas! Seul mon personnage principal, son peuple et sa planète d'origine sortent de mon imagination parfois trop surchargée... lol.

**Chapitre 1 : Un vaisseau tombé du ciel**

Melean ferma les yeux et presque aussitôt, son esprit se connecta avec la Force qui la guida vers un autre esprit. Un esprit qu'elle ne pouvait identifier ni pénétrer mais elle sentait la Force concentrée dans chaque cellule de son corps. Un lien se tissa entre eux comme cela se passait depuis quelques jours. Elle essaya de voir son visage, de déterminer sa position mais elle ne pouvait que deviner qu'il venait dans sa direction. Oui, il arriverait bientôt sur Altaë, très bientôt, le lien était de plus en plus intense. Il était forcément le messager, celui qui viendrait pour lui demander d'accomplir sa destinée. Puisque la Force était si présente en lui et que dès qu'elle méditait, elle la connectait à lui, il ne pouvait être que l'annonceur de son destin. Elle n'avait jamais cru au hasard et à ce moment-là encore plus qu'à d'autres, elle sut que la Force la guidait intentionnellement vers lui et inversement.

_Reine Melean?_

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Une servante se tenait devant elle, tremblante, apeurée à l'idée d'avoir perturbé sa maîtresse. Mais celle-ci esquissa un sourire.

_Votre petit déjeuner est prêt. Je l'ai posé dans votre salon personnel._

_Merci, Ygiz. Je ne vais pas faire comme hier et le manger froid!_

_C'est que je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger en pleine méditation hier, ma reine._

_Je sais, je sais._

Ygiz courba la tête et rentra silencieusement à l'intérieur. Melean se trouvait en fait sur son balcon-terrasse, assise en tailleur sur un énorme coussin, le visage tourné vers les trois soleils qui venaient de se lever. Elle surplombait le paysage idyllique d'Altaë, verdoyant, fleuri et parfumé. Elle se leva, prit son petit déjeuner et partit s'habiller pour aller rendre visite à Munsora, la plus vieille Soeur du Clan et une des plus sages, la soeur de son arrière-grand-mère. Elle voulait lui demander conseil, lui parler de ses étranges sensations.

Debout devant le miroir, elle fit venir sa tenue avec un geste de la main et l'enfila soigneusement. Melean était belle. Non, elle était plus que ça. Il y avait un charme émanant d'elle, une aura éblouissante qui la rendait unique et magnifique, royale, et forçait le respect. Descendant jusqu'à sa taille mince, ses cheveux lisses et soyeux étaient un fin mélange de blanc, de gris et de noir qui donnaient encore plus de grâce à son visage parfait et la plupart du temps rieur. Sa peau laiteuse faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus mystérieux et de plus captivant chez elle: son regard. Des yeux verts pailletés d'or dont l'éclat était sans pareille. Lorsqu'elle se concentrait fort ou qu'elle avait une émotion particulièrement intense, ils changeaient de couleur pour devenir d'un bleu turquoise quasi translucide. Melean était assurément la plus belle femme du royaume et de loin le meilleur parti. Elle s'en amusait d'ailleurs et plus jeune, elle passait du temps à séduire tous les hommes qu'elle croisait. Seulement, ce jeu l'avait vite lassé car ils étaient déjà tous "amoureux" d'elle avant de la connaître, ce qui n'excitait pas la chasse. Elle avait alors préféré se consacrer à la gestion de la planète, au bien-être de son peuple adoré, se disant que le prince charmant viendrait bien un jour ou l'autre et qu'elle le saurait immédiatement, ce que lui avait confirmé Munsora en lui prédisant un amour extraordinaire et improbable. Melean avait voulu en savoir plus, mais Munsora n'avait pas pu voir précisément l'avenir de celle qui tenait le futur de la planète entière entre ses mains.

Melean, âgée seulement de 22 ans, avait acquis beaucoup de maturité en peu de temps pour diriger le royaume d'une main de maître, mais les rares moments où elle pouvait se lâcher et se distraire, elle retrouvait son âme d'enfant et agissait parfois avec inconscience. Bien sûr, étant donné ses pouvoirs hors du commun, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'une quelconque attaque sur sa propre planète, qui n'existait même pas aux yeux de la République et n'apparaissait sur aucune des cartes des archives du Temple Jedi. Grâce aux pouvoirs de la Reine, Altaë avait pu se préserver de toute interférence avec qui que ce soit. Les Altaiens connaissaient le monde extérieur, les autres systèmes, qu'ils soient de la République ou comme eux d'au-delà de la Bordure Extérieure, mais personne ne les connaissait eux, et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Rien n'était plus important pour un Altaien que le paix et la tranquillité.

Melean fit un tour complet sur elle-même pour s'admirer. En réalité, elle portait souvent la même tenue, l'uniforme du Clan entièrement blanc. Un sous-pull blanc sous une veste aux manches 3/4 évasées équipée d'une ceinture intégrée pour accrocher son sabre-laser, un pantalon aux jambes extrêmement larges pour une mobilité d'action optimale et un manteau à large capuche et à larges manches également blanc.

Remontant sa capuche sur sa tête, elle quitta ses appartements et se dirigea vers le hangar principal. Elle monta résolument dans le speeder argenté qui lui était réservé et décolla en direction des montagnes.

Si elle avait attendu quelques minutes de plus, elle aurait entendu la sirène d'alarme de la cité annonçant l'arrivage forcé d'un vaisseau non identifié quelque part dans les environs.

_Melean?_

La transmission radio venait de Kilim, son bras droit au Conseil du Clan.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je n'aime pas être dérangée pour rien quand c'est mon jour de repos._

_Un vaisseau vient de se poser dans la forêt, près du lac Lomas. Un vaisseau étranger. Doit-on donner l'ordre de tuer son pilote?_

_Non, j'y vais moi-même, je ne suis pas très loin._

_Mais Melean, puisque c'est ton jour de repos, je peux..._

_Non, Kilim, j'ai pris ma décision. Et qu'on ne me dérange pas. Je m'en occupe seule._

_Bien, ma reine._

Melean pouvait difficilement cacher son excitation. Il était arrivé. Enfin. Elle pouvait sentir la Force converger vers le lac. Elle se posa un peu plus loin, à l'abri des arbres. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, mais son être entier était tendu. Elle sortit alors du couvert de la forêt. Un starfighter était posé sur la berge sableuse. Ou plutôt sa coque endommagée était profondément enfoncée dans le sol et une fumée âcre s'élevait du moteur. Elle s'approcha, constata que le cockpit était vide et fit le tour de l'épave pour chercher des indices. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Un bruit de pas dans le sable. Il était derrière elle, elle le savait maintenant. Lentement, elle se retourna, et leva les yeux vers l'inconnu.

Anakin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du choc de l'impact sur sa pauvre tête, mais la femme qui se trouvait devant lui ressemblait à un ange. Elle était tout de blanc vêtue, son manteau flottant autour d'elle à la brise du matin, ses cheveux brillants d'une couleur peu commune ondulant gracieusement au même rythme. Il fronça les sourcils et se pinça mais elle était toujours là, immobile, attendant une réaction de sa part. Essayant d'oublier pendant quelques instants la pureté des formes et l'éblouissance de l'inconnue, il dut se concentrer pour poser sa question:

_Où suis-je? Et qui êtes-vous?_

_Vous êtes sur Altaë et je suis la Reine Melean._

Il parut réfléchir et répondit:

_Je ne connais aucune planète portant ce nom. Et j'ai atterri ici alors qu'elle n'était même pas indiquée sur ma carte. Je ne croyais pas mon scanner jusqu'à ce que le nuage se dissipe et que je vois de mes propres yeux la vérité._

_C'est normal. Notre planète n'existe pas. Ni aux yeux de la République, ni à ceux des autres systèmes de la galaxie._

_Quoi? Mais c'est impossible! Le centre d'archives du Temple est le plus complet de..._

_Le Temple Jedi?_

L'attitude de Melean qui paraissait au début confiante, était maintenant devenue méfiante, voire menaçante.

_Oui. Je me présente, Anakin Skywalker. Je suis en mission pour l'Ordre Jedi et en fait je..._

_Quoi? Un Jedi? Ici?_

Les yeux de Melean commencèrent à changer de couleur, traduisant sa fureur contenue. Comment avait-elle pu être abusée par la Force? Ce n'était pas un messager, c'était un éclaireur ennemi de la pire espèce qui soit. En le regardant bien, elle put remarquer qu'étrangement, il portait à peu près la même tenue qu'elle mais de couleur marron-noire. L'uniforme des Jedi. Elle releva les yeux vers son visage perplexe et éclata d'un rire supérieur.

_Haha! Maître Jedi, quel honneur vous me faites de venir visiter ma planète!_

Anakin sentait que Melean se moquait de lui et que ses paroles exprimaient le contraire de leur sens. Sa main effleura son sabre-laser. Melean se rapprocha de lui et planta son regard électrique dans le sien.

_Connaissez-vous la légende des Sorcières d'Altaë, Maître Anakin?_

Il parut réfléchir. Oui, cela ne lui était pas inconnu, des souvenirs de son enfance remontaient à l'évocation de cette histoire. Il fit alors le rapport entre la légende et le nom de la planète sur laquelle il se trouvait à présent, tout seul, sans moyen de joindre Obi-Wan et le regard de la reine le mit mal à l'aise.

_Oui, je la connais. Qui n'a jamais entendu l'histoire mystérieuse des Sorcières d'Altaë? On dit qu'elles savent se servir de la Force et qu'elles contrôlent les Éléments grâce à Elle._

_Je vois que tu connais bien ta leçon. Et ce que je vais te dire va te sembler plus qu'intéressant, je suppose. On dit que toutes les légendes ont un fond de vérité, sauf que dans ce cas précis, ce n'est pas qu'un fond, c'est... la pure vérité._

_Vous voulez dire que les Sorcières existent réellement? Et que vous êtes l'une d'entre elles, c'est ça?_

_Quelle vivacité d'esprit!_

C'était au tour d'Anakin de retenir sa fureur. Si le légende était la vérité, il ne portait pas les Sorcières dans son coeur. Elle auraient de grands pouvoirs et ne les mettraient pas au service des autres, il appelait ça de l'égoïsme total. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à croire qu'il était tombé ici justement au retour d'une mission, tombé dans un rêve qui se transformait en cauchemar.

_Hey, doucement, maître Jedi, contrôlez vos émotions, je vous prie._

_Je ne suis pas venu ici intentionnellement. J'étais en retour de mission quand le carburateur de mon starfighter a sauté et pour couronner le tout, je me suis aperçu trop tard qu'il y avait une fuite au réservoir. J'ai donc dû atterrir en catastrophe sur la première planète que je rencontrerais. Je suis vraiment navré que ce soit sur la vôtre. Je viens en paix et ne demande simplement que de l'aide pour réparer mon vaisseau. Ensuite, je repartirai et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi._

_Tu mens mal, Jedi. Si je te laisse partir, tu raconteras tout ce que tu auras vu et la tranquillité d'Altaë sera détruite à jamais. La République voudra se servir de nous pour régler leurs problèmes, je le sais bien. Il n'y a que le pouvoir qui vous intéresse._

_Non, je vous jure sur la vie de mon maître que je garderai le secret._

_La vie de ton maître? Mais comment puis-je savoir que ton honneur de Jedi est à tout épreuve et que tu ne détestes pas ton maître? C'est trop risqué._

Anakin s'emporta à de telles diffamations.

_Mon honneur est sauf et la vie de mon maître m'importe plus que la mienne!_ s'écria-t-il en brandissant son bras mécanique vers elle.

Melean s'étonna de cette main gantelée pointée sur elle mais esquissa un sourire.

_Très bien. Je veux bien te croire mais à une seule condition._

_Laquelle?_

_Si tu me bats en duel, je te donnerai un vaisseau et tu pourras repartir libre de toute contrainte. Mais si tu perds, je me réserve tout droit sur ta vie._

Anakin plissa le front. C'était un marché honnête en théorie bien qu'il ne puisse savoir s'il avait vraiment ses chances contre elle, ignorant tout de ses capacités. Mais son orgueil prit le dessus, comme souvent. Il était pratiquement devenu le plus puissant Jedi qu'on ait jamais vu selon le Chancelier Palpatine. Sa décision fut vite prise. Il baissa sa main et serra celle de Melean sans quitter son regard.

_C'est d'accord._

Un sourire suffisant éclaira le visage de la reine.

_Le duel, ici et tout de suite. On considère l'adversaire vaincu lorsqu'il est désarmé et couché à terre, tenu en respect par l'autre. Pas de limite de temps mais pas de pause._

_Ca me convient. De toute façon, je suis sûr que ça ne durera pas longtemps._

_Entièrement d'accord avec toi._

Elle se recula de plusieurs pas, ôta son manteau tandis qu'Anakin l'imitait, s'étant reculé lui aussi. Il décrocha son sabre-laser et l'alluma. La lumière bleue se reflétait dans ses yeux où on lisait toute la détermination du jeune homme.

Anakin fut légèrement décontenancé quand Melean tendit la main en avant et que son sabre-laser vint directement se mettre dans sa main qu'elle alluma d'un coup sec, projetant une lumière immaculée auréolée d'or (couleur de sabre-laser inconnue des Jedi). Il n'avait pas cru possible qu'elle en ait un elle aussi même si la légende prétendait que les Sorcières le maniaient aussi bien qu'un Jedi.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de laisser ses pensées s'égarer car elle attaqua aussitôt. Il para son coup et lui renvoya un autre. Elle fit alors un saut périlleux par-dessus lui pour essayer de le prendre par-derrière mais il se retourna et d'un geste de la main, l'envoya à plusieurs mètres de lui percuter le sable. Elle sembla toucher à peine le sol avant de revenir à la charge, attaquant de plus belle et plus rapidement. Anakin avait du mal à la suivre mais il tint bon. Obi-Wan était un excellent duelliste et il lui avait tout appris. Ils se battaient en silence, seuls le bruit de leur respiration saccadée et celui de leur sabre rythmaient leur ballet guerrier. Le combat durait depuis bientôt dix minutes et aucun n'avait vraiment le dessus. Ils se jaugeaient et se provoquaient mais l'autre arrivait toujours à se défendre.

La sueur commençait à perler sur le front de Melean. Elle savait très bien qu'elle gagnerait d'une manière ou d'une autre mais la patience n'était pas son fort. Elle décida donc de passer à l'étape suivante. Elle fit un saut remarquable en arrière qui déstabilisa Anakin, habitué au corps-à-corps. Il remarqua à peine les iris translucides de son adversaire. Soudain, il sentit le vent se lever et une tornade de sable se forma autour de lui. Il se déplaça pour sortir de l'oeil qui grandissait rapidement mais la tornade l'entourait et suivait ses mouvements. Bientôt, elle se mit à tourner si vite qu'il ne distinguait presque plus Melean devant lui. Son sabre-laser ne lui était d'aucune utilité et l'idée de tenter un bond pour sortir par le haut du petit ouragan ne lui paraissait pas très sécurisée. Mais quand Melean lui cria "Alors, tu te rends?", il n'hésita pas et sauta. Elle le vit jaillir du haut de son tourbillon et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle commença à croire qu'il était puissant et qu'il faudrait quelque chose de plus puissant encore pour l'immobiliser.

Anakin n'eut pas le temps de retrouver le sol qu'il vit Melean se mettre à courir vers le lac. Il cligna des yeux quand elle continua de courir une fois l'eau atteinte. Elle courait SUR l'eau et ne semblait pas s'en étonner! Mais ce qu'elle fit après lui plut beaucoup moins. Elle créa une immense vague qu'elle dirigea vers lui. Anakin courut le long du lac pour échapper au raz-de-marée artificiel mais celui-ci suivait ses mouvements comme la tornade et au moment où d'un geste de la main de Melean, une grosse pierre vint se poser sur le chemin du jeune Skywalker, celle-ci déchaîna l'eau qui se déversa d'un coup sur la berge. Anakin, occupé à garder un oeil sur la vague trébucha de tout son long sur la pierre et n'eut même pas le temps de prendre son souffle quand le tube menaçant l'engloutit.


	2. Chapter 2: Prisonnier

**Salut les gens! Bon, voilà le deuxième chapitre!**

**Zillah666: Merci! Et merci de me soutenir dans ma théorie! J'ai remarqué que dans ta fic c'était un peu le même genre! désolé j'ai pas encore laissé de review je suis impardonnable!**

**Cornett: Merci bcp! Ca me fait plaisir! Pouvoir éveiller l'intérêt des lecteurs, c le meilleur compliment qu'on peut faire à un auteur (même amateur) merci encore et bonne lecture!**

**Lilichan-Fir: Merci pour ta précision! En fait, je sais bien qu'un sabre-laser peut être de n'importe quelle couleur, le truc c que je voulais insister sur le fait que ce n'est pas une couleur très commune, c'est tout. Mais t'as entièrement raison. C juste que dans la suite de l'histoire ça jouera un rôle dc... Et excuse-moi si d'autres détails te titillent mais je ne prétends pas garder l'intégralité de l'univers Star Wars, je l'adapte un peu à ma sauce... Il y a tellement de trucs à savoir que j'préfère prendre quelques libertés plutôt que de brider mon imagination débordante! En tout cas, c une très bonne qualité que d'être minutieux, je te l'accorde mais entre nous, c'est pas mon fort... lol! Et pour les dialogues, en fait, j'ai eu trop de mal avec mon traitement de texte et le doc une fois téléchargé, m'avait enlevé tous mes tirets et g trop galéré pour les remettre alors j'ai choisi plus simple l'italique mais ça me satisfait pas alors j'vais essayer autre chose... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 2 : Prisonnier **

Anakin rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, ses muscles endoloris malmenés par le raz-de-marée le tiraillaient et une douleur sourde derrière la tête l'élançait. La lumière du jour lui brûlait les yeux et il lui semblait que le sable qu'il détestait tant s'était insinué partout dans ses vêtements. La silhouette de Melean se tenait juste au-dessus de lui, une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

J'ai gagné, Maître Skywalker.

Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Ca y est, il allait être tué et Obi-Wan ne le saurait jamais et ne retrouverait probablement jamais son corps. Il avait failli, il n'était pas le meilleur. Résigné à son triste sort, il n'eut pas la force de la supplier de le gracier.

Allez-y, achevez-moi. Vous avez tout droit sur ma vie maintenant, et votre travail m'en a enlevé une grande part déjà. Accordez-moi au moins une mort digne,arriva-t-il à articuler d'une voix rauque.

Melean s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main sur son front encore mouillé d'eau et de sueure mêlées. Son visage se teinta soudain d'une tendresse mélancolique. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait mal voir.

J'ai tout droit sur ta vie, c'est vrai. Mais qui te dit que j'ai l'intention de te l'ôter? Tu as une opinion bien noire sur mon peuple...

Quoi? Mais je... souffla-t-il en essayant de relever la tête.

Shhh... Recouche-toi, tu as besoin de soins.

Anakin n'entendit pas la suite. Il avait trop mal et se crispa de douleur en fermant les yeux très fort. Mais il sentit bientôt une relaxation l'envahir. Son corps entier se détendit malgré lui et la main sur son front dégageait une chaleur agréable et tiède, comme si un fluide s'en écoulait et traversait toutes ses blessures, les refermant une à une. Son ouverture à la tête se referma spontanément et la migraine tenace le quitta peu à peu, comme si l'on remplissait son cerveau d'une fraîcheur apaisante. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un état de calme étonnant et rouvrit les paupières quelques secondes.

Comment...? murmura-t-il.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Tu n'es plus en danger. Dors, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle passa son autre main sur ses yeux et il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Le sommeil l'emporta presque aussitôt vers des rêves paisibles.

Melean soupira, écarta une mèches des cheveux d'Anakin, se pencha vers son visage et contre toute attente, déposa un léger baiser sur son front détendu. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Elle regretta aussitôt son geste. C'était un ennemi, un ennemi puissant, et pire, un Jedi. Mais en le voyant inconscient, couché sur la plage, complètement inoffensif, elle l'avait regardé autrement. Comme un être humain normal. Et elle l'avait trouvé adorable. Son regard avait détaillé chaque courbe de son visage de jeune adulte et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement séduisant. Une peau hâlée et douce, des cheveux soyeux en bataille encore mouillés, et au moment où il s'était réveillé, des yeux d'un bleu profond débordant de souffrance qui lui avaient chaviré le coeur. La Force était avec lui, c'était si évident. Il était celui qu'elle attendait même si ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé leur rencontre. En le soignant à l'aide de son pouvoir, elle avait ressenti le même lien qui l'unissait à lui que celui tissé par la Force lorsqu'il était encore loin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, non, pas lui. Elle avait besoin de lui pour accomplir son destin même si elle ne savait pas comment. Elle voulait le garder auprès d'elle pour qu'il lui apprenne tout ce qu'il savait. Et même si elle ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer, une attirance était née entre eux, plus profonde qu'un intérêt personnel.

Elle se releva, épousseta sa tunique, remit son manteau sur ses épaules, souleva Anakin grâce à la télékinésie, et le mena dans son propre vaisseau. En revenant au palais, elle demanda à Kilim qui s'était pratiquement jetée sur elle pour savoir si elle allait bien de la laisser tranquille et interdit à quiconque de rendre visite à son prisonnier, même pour lui apporter à manger. Kilim, bien qu'étonnée, ne put qu'acquiescer à la requête de sa reine et promit de faire passer l'ordre à tout le monde.

Melean installa Anakin dans la chambre attenante à la sienne par la salle de bains, chambre habituellement réservée à des amis très proches. Elle plaça un garde à la porte principale et un autre à celle de sa propre chambre. Les grandes baies vitrées étaient équipées d'un système de haute protection infaillible, ainsi il ne pourrait s'enfuir. Elle le déposa sur l'immense lit à baldaquin recouvert de draps de soie rouge et fit apporter un pichet d'eau ainsi qu'un déjeuner sur sa table de chevet. Puis, sachant qu'il allait dormir jusqu'au lendemain au moins, elle referma la porte de la salle de bains et alla méditer sur son balcon. Il fallait qu'elle reste près de lui, elle le sentait, c'est pourquoi elle dut faire venir Munsora jusqu'à elle.

Celle-ci entra dans le salon de la reine au bruit distinctif de sa canne sur le marbre du sol et la salua respectueusement. Melean s'assit à côté d'elle.

Alors, Melean, veux-tu m'expliquer ce que fait cet inconnu dans la chambre voisine?

Il s'appelle Anakin Skywalker.

C'est un Jedi, n'est-ce pas?

Oui. Tu as senti la Force en lui?

Avant même de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle est si concentrée que je me suis demandée un instant si tu n'avais pas de jumelle cachée! Que fait-il ici?

Il dit que son vaisseau s'est crashé sur Altaë à cause d'une fuite et d'un problème de carburateur. Il dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'atterrir ici mais qu'il y a été forcé.

Et tu le crois? demanda Munsora, l'oeil brillant malgré son grand âge.

Melean parut réfléchir un moment.

Oui, répondit-elle finalement. Il ne m'a pas l'air d'un Chevalier corrompu. Je l'aurais senti sinon.

Tu as raison. Moi non plus je ne ressens pas la corruption sur lui mais... plutôt une grande complexité de sentiments à fleur de peau. Je crois qu'il a beaucoup souffert il y a peu de temps et sa colère bouillonne toujours dans son coeur.

Munsora, je crois que... ce n'est pas un hasard qu'il soit là. Et je voudrais savoir si tu peux me le confirmer.

Munsora esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

Je ne m'avancerai pas trop en te disant seulement que le fait qu'il soit ou non un messager ou encore le déclencheur de ta destinée dépendra uniquement de toi.

Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, exactement? demanda Melean en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire de Munsora s'élargit tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

A toi de donner un sens à mes phrases. Je ne peux les trouver pour toi.

Elle se leva lentement, prit appui sur sa canne et se dirigea vers la porte.

A bientôt Melean. Je reviendrai pour voir ton prisonnier. En attendant, un dernier conseil. Laisse la Force te guider et tu trouveras le chemin. Ressens, ne pense pas, souffla-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Les dernières paroles énigmatiques de Munsora résonnèrent dans la tête de Melean pendant toute l'après-midi. Elle ne voulait voir personne et médita dessus encore jusque tard dans la soirée. Quand enfin, elle daigna laisser entrer Ygiz qui lui apportait son dîner, les soleils s'étaient couchés il y a déjà longtemps. Tout en mangeant, elle écrivit les évènements de la journée dans son journal de bord officiel, n'omettant aucun détail qui pourrait lui servir plus tard.

Elle fut soudain interrompue par un pressentiment. Il se réveillait. Déjà? Mais c'était impossible! Elle quitta son bureau et ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre du prisonnier. Elle s'approcha à pas de loups du lit et s'assit dessus, juste à côté de lui. Il bougeait la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de bailler. Puis il se réveilla vraiment et regarda tout autour de lui avant de poser son regard perdu sur Melean.

Où était-il? Il froissa de ses doigts la soie rouge sur laquelle il était couché, et s'aperçut qu'il était allongé dans un grand lit à baldaquin et quand il vit Melean tout près de lui, tout lui revint. L'atterrissage forcé, la rencontre, le combat, la tornade, la vague qui l'avait englouti, sa guérison miraculeuse et ensuite un sommeil doux et sans cauchemar pour une fois. Physiquement et moralement, il se sentait complètement reposé, ce qui l'étonna. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit mais il put constater que la clarté de plusieurs lunes se reflétaient sur la peau pâle et sans défaut de la reine qui l'observait avec curiosité. Comme elle était belle, ainsi... Non! Il ne devait pas penser à ça, c'était une ennemie qui l'avait pratiquement tué. Et pourtant, elle m'a sauvé, dit une petite voix au fond de son esprit.

Tu as bien dormi? finit-elle par demander d'une voix douce et dénuée d'animosité.

Oui, étrangement bien, d'ailleurs. Vous m'avez guéri. Pourquoi?

Parce que...

Elle ne savait pas trop bien elle-même pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi mais elle savait que c'était la bonne décision.

Parce que j'ai du respect pour toi et que tu ne méritais pas de mourir. J'ai encore le droit de te tuer sur-le-champ s'il m'en prend l'envie alors estime-toi heureux.

Anakin n'en revenait pas. Lui qui était persuadé de mourir après la vague, et qui avait considéré sa décision comme tout à fait méritée, venait de se réveiller reposé et en parfaite santé dans le lit moelleux du palais de son adversaire. Il remarqua le pichet et la nourriture posés sur la table de chevet et changea alors d'attitude. Elle ne l'avait pas traité comme un prisonnier mais comme un invité précieux. Était-ce un piège? Il en doutait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle respirait la sincérité. Quand elle avança sa main et toucha son front pour voir si la fièvre était bien tombée, il ne se braqua pas et apprécia au contraire le contact de sa peau fraîche sur la sienne.

La salle de bains est à côté. Tu peux t'en servir si tu veux. Inutile d'essayer de fuir, j'ai posté des gardes partout et ma chambre communique avec la tienne, je saurai donc tout ce qui se passe ici 24 heures sur 24.

Je n'ai aucune intention de m'enfuir. Être prisonnier ici ressemble plus à être en visite officielle dans un riche royaume.

Un sourire fugace éclaira le visage de la reine.

Tu n'es pas un prisonnier comme les autres, heureusement pour toi. Tu es MON prisonnier personnel.

Anakin ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand elle lui murmura ces paroles, le regard plongé dans le sien, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas un frisson de peur, mais autre chose qu'il ne sut décrire, une sensation nouvelle loin d'être désagréable.

Melean sentit ce frisson et ses joues rosirent malgré elle. Elle le trouvait si craquant! Mais elle se reprit vite. Ce n'était pas digne d'une reine de tomber sous le charme d'un prisonnier. Mais quel prisonnier... C'était très dur de le regarder sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion qui l'aurait trahi. Il était un Jedi, il pouvait ressentir ces choses-là chez les autres tout comme elle.

Anakin sourit intérieurement de la voir rougir. Elle ressemblait à une adolescente prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage de garçons. Mais là ce n'était pas pareil, le garçon en question, c'était lui, et le fait de savoir qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente le rendit fier et lui procura une joie étrange venue du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressé aux femmes. Padmé, devenue au fil du temps comme sa grande soeur, avait bien essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que toutes les femmes humanoïdes se retournaient sur son passage, aucune n'avait retenu son attention... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Lui aussi se reprit le plus vite possible. Vu l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, elle devait sûrement pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

C'est un grand honneur pour moi, alors. Je suppose que je dois vous remercier de m'avoir laissé la vie sauve...

Tu peux, seulement si tu te sens redevable.

Je le suis. Alors, merci.

De rien. C'était mon devoir. Mais ne crois pas que ta réclusion va se cantonner à dormir dans ma meilleure chambre d'invités.

_-_Le contraire m'aurait paru trop beau.

Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais, tout sur la République en ce moment, les complots, les conflits, la guerre et tout ce dont tu te souviendras.

Anakin haussa les sourcils.

Pourquoi donc s'intéresser à la République alors que vous tenez tant à vous en tenir éloignée?

Melean ne sut que répondre. Elle ne pouvait lui dire que c'était pour trouver une raison, un chemin, un indice qui la mènerait vers son destin qu'elle savait lié à la galaxie entière.

Parce que j'ai mes raisons et que tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Il sourit à son tour.

Bien, je répondrai à toutes vos questions. Mais... j'ai une requête.

_-_Laquelle?

Si je ne préviens pas vite mon maître sur Coruscant, il va s'inquiéter, et tout l'Ordre Jedi partira à ma recherche. Je ne demande qu'un seule communication.

Et bien sûr, ils ne trouveront pas cela étrange que tu émettes d'une planète inexistante? Ce serait trop facile. Je suis désolée, mais pour la sécurité de mon peuple, je ne peux accepter ce que tu demandes. Même si l'Ordre entier te recherche, il ne te trouvera jamais. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu partages notre sort, et aux yeux de la galaxie, tu n'existes plus.

Le regard d'Anakin se voila de tristesse. Elle disait la vérité. Il était disparu pour tout ceux qu'il connaissait à présent. Obi-Wan, Padmé, le Conseil...

Melean ressentit sa tristesse comme si elle la vivait elle-même. Cela lui brisa le coeur mais elle ne pouvait risquer le dévoilement de sa planète pour un Jedi, si adorable fût-il. Pas avant d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire, quand la prophétie la rattrapera et qu'alors Altaë renaîtra aux yeux de tous les autres peuples. Elle voulait repousser ce moment le plus loin possible par égard pour son peuple, tandis qu'en même temps, elle avouait avoir hâte de connaître sa mission quand elle la reconnaîtrait comme sienne. L'aventure dans l'hyper-espace, découvrir d'autres gens, d'autres systèmes, visiter enfin Coruscant, autant de rêves qu'elle gardait cachés au plus profond d'elle même par altruisme.

Anakin perçut lui aussi l'hésitation de Melean, son combat intérieur contre quelque chose d'inéluctable qui comportait deux conséquences capitales. C'était si étrange de pouvoir lire ainsi dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre comme dans un livre ouvert. Obi-Wan lui avait dit autrefois qu'influer sur les pensées ne marchait que sur des esprits faibles mais que communiquer en parfaite harmonie ne se présentait que dans de rares cas, quand les deux personnes sont semblables, et qu'un lien assez fort les lie pour que la Force qui entoure chacun se fonde en une même entité. Il y a donc quelque chose qui nous lie d'une manière ou d'une autre, se dit-il. Intéressant...

Je... je vais te laisser. Il faut que je dorme, j'ai eu une journée assez éprouvante.

A qui le dites-vous?

Je viendrai te réveiller demain matin. Et on parlera. Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.

_-_D'accord.

Elle se leva gracieusement.

_-_Je t'ai mis des vêtements propres dans la salle de bains si tu veux.

Merci, je crois que j'en ai grand besoin!

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, sa longue robe traînant derrière elle. Puis elle se retourna une dernière fois, la main sur la poignée.

_-_Bonne nuit, Anakin.

Ne relevant même pas qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, il répondit avec un peu trop d'empressement à son goût:

Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi, reine Melean.

Le sourire de celle-ci s'élargit avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la lourde porte sculptée. Anakin se leva, suivit les traces de sa gardienne et entra dans la salle de bains au milieu de laquelle trônait une gigantesque baignoire ronde. Anakin monta les quelques marches de marbre d'un blanc pur qui y menaient, se déshabilla entièrement et plongea dans l'eau chaude déjà moussante et parfumée. Il y resta longtemps, à laisser ses pensées s'égarer sur des chemins très divers: la réaction du Conseil et ses décisions concernant sa disparition subite, son vaisseau détruit, sa cellule de prison plutôt royale, Padmé qui s'inquiéterait comme une folle, et Melean... la reine et ses yeux si déroutants qu'on pouvait seulement soit baisser les siens, soit plonger dedans et ne jamais en ressortir.

Il finit par sortir, attrapa une serviette moelleuse et se sécha énergiquement. Il alla devant le miroir histoire de se recoiffer un peu.

J'aurais dû me couper les cheveux il y a longtemps, constata-t-il en essayant de peigner sa tignasse. Tout ça à cause Padmé qui m'a dit que ça m'allait bien. Tu parles... Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai écouté?

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de l'autre côté du mur. Il colla son oreille à la porte mais plus rien. Il utilisa alors la Force pour percevoir la pièce dans son ensemble en fermant les yeux. Aussitôt, ses joues prirent feu. Il venait d'avoir une vision de Melean se déshabillant pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Trop choqué, il ne sentit même pas Melean ouvrir brusquement la porte pour se retrouver face à lui, les joues aussi rouges que lui, les yeux brillants d'indignation.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu... s'écria-t-elle avant de voir qu'Anakin était aussi peu vêtu qu'elle, portant seulement la serviette à sa taille.

Ce n'était pas que ce soit déplaisant à regarder mais son visage s'empourpra de plus belle et elle ne put finir sa phrase.

Non, non! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! se défendit Anakin qui avait du mal à garder son regard sur son visage alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette si courte et si fine qu'il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le peu qu'elle cachait.

Tu... Tu... Tu m'espionnais? réussit-elle à articuler en essayant elle aussi de ne pas regarder plus bas que ses épaules.

Non! Bien sûr que non! Je commençais à m'habiller quand j'ai entendu un bruit et j'ai visionné ce qui se passait dans votre chambre au cas où il y ait eu un danger... Mon instinct de Jedi à pris le dessus, je suis désolé! Je ne suis pas un voyeur, je croyais que...

Melean se détendit un peu. Elle le croyait.

Je te crois. Mais tu aurais pu frapper tout simplement pour demander si j'allais bien. Je sais bien que tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions mais la prochaine fois, essaie de ne pas oublier que moi aussi, j'ai une vie privée.

Oui, évidemment. Je suis désolé et vous présente encore toutes mes excuses.

Melean finit par sourire.

Ah, ce n'était pas ta faute. Au moins, je vois que tu es honnête et que tu tiens bien ton rôle de Chevalier Jedi, protecteur des autres. Bon, je vais me coucher, maintenant. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il tandis que ses yeux restaient accrochés au déhanchement naturel de Melean qui s'était retournée pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

_-_Non, mais ça va pas Anakin! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? dit-il à voix haute en même temps qu'il mettait un pantalon noir en toile fine, qu'il supposait être pour la nuit. Pourquoi me fait-elle cet effet-là? D'accord, elle est belle, d'accord, elle est absolument éblouissante et d'accord je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi séduisante mais c'est pas une raison...

Il se donna une gifle et sauta dans son lit soyeux et frais qui sentait l'odeur de la Reine.

Ben voyons, c'est sûr que ça va m'aider à me concentrer sur autre chose, ce parfum... Anakin, tu es désespérant, reprends-toi, tu es un Jedi et ce n'est qu'un femme parmi tant d'autres. Mais quelle femme...

Il s' endormit sur cette pensée, le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3: Un choix si difficile

**Bon, me revoilou avec le chapitre 3! Régalez-vous et pour celles qui attendent LE moment entre Anakin et Melean, il sera là dans le chapitre 4, j'ai écrit une tite scène d'amour que j'ai imaginé un soir, dans mon lit, toute seule, en regardant désespérément le poster d'Anakin au-dessus de ma tête en "méchant mais trop sexy"! MAIS en attendant, il faudra patienter vaec ça! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!**

**Lilichan-Fir: Merci! C'est vrai que Melean a plus d'un tour dans son sac, normal, c'est une femme... lol bref, Altaë est le genre de planète idéaliste c'est vrai (même si son protectionnisme exagéré me rebute un peu mais... elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite sinon jamais je ne lui ferai la quitter...) En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!**

**Zillah666: Merci bcp! Comme tu l'as constaté je me suis rattrapé côté review et je compte bien continuer! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

**sésé: Mirciii! ça ma fait plaisir de voir que pas mal de gens sont d'accord avec moi sur Anakin/Padmé, tiens et si je fondais un club anti Padmé!Non, je rigole je respecte bien trop l'oeuvre de Georges pour ça mais... on ne sait jamais! lol. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont être ensemble très très bientôt... Mais dans le chapitre d'après! Patience jusque là...**

**Jedigirl2:  Merci bcp! Ca fait trop plaisir! Vi vi la voilà la suite mais doucement je suis pas une machine ni un clone! Enjoy it!**

**Chapitre 3: Un choix si difficile...**

_La lave était partout. Le volcan avait explosé et projetait son magma avec force. Des jets de lave tombaient tout autour de lui, certains le frôlaient et le brûlaient légèrement. Où qu'il aille, la pluie incandescente se déversait. Il leva les yeux. Un projectile magmatique arrivait droit sur lui à une vitesse phénoménale. Il sentit sa chaleur approcher son visage et ferma les yeux pour accepter son destin. Mais au dernier moment, une force prodigieuse le poussa sur le côté. Un éclair blanc dans l'obscurité, un regard d'amour translucide. Une fraîcheur apaisante sur son front. Une main douce et familière sur sa joue..._

Anakin ouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante. Melean se trouvait au-dessus de lui, une main caressant sa joue pour le réveiller en douceur. Il croisa son regard inquiet et sut que la personne qui l'avait sauvé dans son rêve n'était autre qu'elle.

-Anakin, ça va?

-Oui... oui, tout va bien. J'ai juste fait... un drôle de cauchemar. Mais il s'est bien fini, heureusement...

Melean ne pouvait décrocher son regard du sien. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle caressait toujours son visage et retira brusquement sa main, presque à regret.

Anakin s'assit sur son lit, dévoilant ainsi son torse nu sans s'en rendre compte. Melean, elle, réagit aussitôt et rosit légèrement. Si elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle-même, elle lui aurait volontiers sauté dessus pour pouvoir caresser sa peau encore parfumée... Non, non! Il fallait arrêter tout de suite d'avoir des idées aussi mal placées sinon il allait finir par les lire très clairement!

Anakin sourit. La reine ne semblait pas si professionnelle que ça, en fin de compte... La vraie déception était qu'elle avait autant de contrôle sur elle-même en fait... L'idée ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça... Quoi? Mais d'où lui venaient ces pensées lubriques? Non, il fallait essayer de penser à autre chose... A C-3PO essayant de faire une blague, à Jar Jar Binks en train de bricoler ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui aère son esprit et son corps.

Melean ne put s'empêcher de rire. Anakin s'empourpra car il devinait qu'elle avait lu le cours de sa réflexion.

-Anakin, nous devons parler, tu te souviens? dit-elle, les yeux brillants et rieurs.

-Oui, oui bien sûr.

-Habille-toi, je t'attends dans ma chambre.

Dans sa chambre? Mais pourquoi pas dans son lit pendant qu'elle y était? Elle aurait pu au moins l'inviter au salon mais non, elle avait dit "sa chambre", sans réfléchir. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle avait sorti ça, mais c'était venu tout seul. Une part d'elle-même qu'elle aurait aimer refouler ou au moins contrôler, appréciait cette proximité, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde dans une bulle. Elle adorait sa compagnie, sa présence sans qu'ils soient dérangés, mais ne pouvait l'expliquer. Elle voulait l'avoir pour elle toute seule alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Son prisonnier, son messager, son destin. Bien sûr, elle devrait le présenter au Clan d'ici peu mais cette situation était si irréaliste qu'elle préférait garder la magie du rêve le plus longtemps possible. Elle appliquait juste le conseil de Munsora, ressentir et ne pas penser. Alors elle agissait selon ses sentiments et non selon la raison. C'était étrange... mais agréable de ne pas trop se poser de questions pour une fois.

-Ce qu'il est réellement dépend de moi, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même au moment où il entrait, rayonnant.

Elle lui montra le canapé en face d'elle et il s'y assit.

-Bon, dis-moi tout.

-Mais... par où voulez-vous que je commence?

-Je ne sais pas, parle-moi donc de la République. Comment va-t-elle?

L'attitude d'Anakin se rembrunit.

-Elle va mal, très mal, à vrai dire. Le Chancelier fait ce qu'il peut pour la maintenir mais les Séparatistes sont de plus en plus nombreux. La Guerre des Clones fait rage depuis trois ans maintenant, et l'armée Séparatiste tente d'envahir de plus en plus de systèmes républicains ou hostiles à sa cause. Elle est menée par un Seigneur Sith, le Comte Dooku qui est avec son second, le Général Grievous, un droïde surpuissant, l'objectif principal des Jedi.

-Un Seigneur Sith? Mais je croyais que les Sith avaient été anéantis lors du fondement de la République...

-C'est ce que nous pensions tous... Le pire, c'est que le Comte Dooku est lui-même au service d'un Maître Sith très puissant dont on ignore l'identité. C'est lui le véritable ennemi numéro 1.

-Et les Jedi dans tout ça?

-Eh bien, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent. Nous servons les idéaux de la République, donc nous partons très souvent en mission ces derniers temps. La plupart des Chevaliers sont éparpillés dans la galaxie. Certains en mission secrète, donc seuls, d'autres à la tête d'un détachement de clones. Plusieurs, comme mon maître, ont été promus généraux de guerre. Mais nous manquons cruellement de Jedi. Il n'y en a pas assez. Dans cette situation de guerre totale, notre nombre est insignifiant. Et l'Académie ne suit pas, la formation d'un Jedi prend beaucoup de temps, nous ne sommes pas des clones... L'Ordre est inquiet. Le Côté Obscur de la Force voile l'avenir et le Conseil lui-même se sent dépassé. La République a besoin de nous et nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons, mais ce n'est jamais suffisant. Personnellement, je pense que nous ne pourrons gagner cette guerre qu'en éliminant Dooku, Grievous et surtout le Sith qui est à l'origine de tout ça. C'est la seule solution. Et jusqu'à maintenant, aucun Jedi n'a pu obtenir de renseignements sur l'identité de ce traître. C'est lui la clé. Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'être impuissant et... c'est un sentiment que j'ai horreur d'éprouver.

Il releva les yeux vers elle pour connaître sa réaction, mais il fut surpris de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air ailleurs, happée dans un conflit intérieur important.

Melean avait un doute. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Au fur et à mesure qu'Anakin parlait, elle avait eu comme un déclic. Quelque chose la dérangeait, une impression qui ne la quittait plus. Une impression d'inévitable. Et une attirance étrange. La situation de la République l'avait touchée d'une certaine manière. Pourtant, se dit-elle, elle la connaissait déjà vaguement et ça ne lui avait fait aucun effet. Mais là, c'était différent. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était oui ou non le signal qu'elle attendait. Le début de sa grande destinée. Le nombre insuffisant des Jedi, l'existence d'un Seigneur Sith inconnu, l'avenir incertain de la République, tous ces faits résonnaient en elle comme un appel, un appel difficile à ne pas écouter. Mais elle ne pouvait prendre cette décision toute seule. Après tout, le futur de son peuple était en jeu.

Finalement, elle posa son regard impénétrable sur Anakin, qui avait attendu patiemment.

-Je dois réunir le Conseil du Clan. Aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il?

-Je dois prendre une décision et pour cela, il me faut écouter l'avis et les conseils du Clan.

-Quelle décision?

Elle prit un air grave et concentré.

-Une décision qui changera à tout jamais mon avenir et celui de mon peuple.

Elle reconduisit Anakin dans sa chambre et partit organiser la réunion. Un sourire vint se poser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas bien compris cette histoire de destin et d'avenir, mais une chose qu'il avait senti était que sa description alarmiste ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Et cet ébranlement en elle avait allumé un espoir en lui. L'espoir de retourner sur Coruscant. L'espoir d'être à nouveau libre. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle viendrait avec lui. Il se ferait un plaisir de la présenter au Conseil, à Obi-Wan, et à Padmé. Décidément, ce n'était pas un hasard qu'il s'écrase sur cette planète. Non, la Force l'avait amené ici, il en était sûr. Après tout, si les Sorcières d'Altaë étaient si puissantes qu'on le dit, elles pourraient venir en aide à l'Ordre Jedi et seraient de précieuses alliées. C'est avec la conviction de sa liberté proche qu'il suivit docilement Melean à la salle du conseil quand elle vint le chercher.

La salle du Conseil se situait au sommet de la Tour Sud du palais, la plus haute. Entièrement vitrée sur les murs et au plafond, elle était ainsi naturellement illuminée par les soleils durant toute la journée. Une immense et imposante table circulaire faite de marbre bleu veiné d'or admirablement taillé trônait au milieu de la pièce, entourée de sièges confortables en bois blanc sculpté dont les coussins moelleux étaient également bleu et or.

Le Clan était déjà là, attendant l'arrivée de la reine. Certaines Soeurs discutaient entre elles sur la raison de cette réunion spéciale, d'autres restaient calmes et silencieuses, imitant Munsora qui fixait la porte d'entrée de la salle.

Enfin, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer Melean. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son siège réservé, entre ceux de Munsora et de Kilim, majestueuse dans sa robe couleur du ciel. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et toutes les Soeurs posèrent leur regard sur leur chef.

-Bienvenue, mes Soeurs. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez toutes là pour cette réunion du Clan inattendue.

Elles hochèrent toutes de la tête et lui adressèrent un petit sourire.

-Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous présenter mon invité. Il assistera avec nous à ce Conseil et je vous prie de vous conduire avec lui comme le fait toujours notre Clan, avec courtoisie et respect. Anakin, entre, dit-elle en se tournant vers la porte restée ouverte.

Anakin sortit de l'ombre et avança timidement sous la lumière douce des soleils couchants. Sentir tous ces regards de femmes posés sur lui le mettaient un peu mal à l'aise. La concentration de Force dans cette pièce était telle qu'il se croyait au milieu d'une réunion de l'Ordre Jedi au complet.

-Anakin Skywalker est un Jedi.

Des murmures traversèrent la table.

-C'est donc lui le prisonnier que tu gardais caché dans tes appartements? demanda Jenalla, une Soeur de son âge qu'elle considérait comme une très bonne amie.

-Oui, c'est lui.

Melean invita Anakin à approcher. Munsora fit voler un siège inoccupé entre elle et Melean et adressa un sourire confiant à Anakin quand il s'assit dedans. "Elle me fait penser à Maître Yoda" pensa-t-il en regardant la vieille femme dont le visage empreint de sagesse était sillonné de profondes rides.

Melean se leva. Anakin pouvait sentir sa détermination. Elle avait fait son choix.

-C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu prendre une importante décision.

Les Soeurs retinrent leur souffle.

-La prophétie m'a finalement rattrapée. Je dois partir accomplir mon destin. Le temps est venu, annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave et résolue.

Aussitôt une vague d'indignation envahit le Clan. Melean attendait, immobile, debout, prête à faire face aux protestation de ses Soeurs et amies.

-Melean! s'emporta Zelneo, une Soeur d'âge mûr aux cheveux flamboyants. Mais c'est impossible! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça!

-Je dois le faire, Zelneo. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est mon destin, tu le sais.

-Non! s'écria-t-elle en se levant et en frappant du poing sur la table. Non, tu as le choix, continua-t-elle sur un ton plus doux. Tu as le choix entre abandonner ton peuple à son triste sort ou rester ici et vivre une vie heureuse. As-tu bien réfléchi? Nous avons besoin de toi, Melean. Tu es notre guide, notre chef. Que deviendra le Clan sans toi? Que deviendra le peuple sans toi? Peux-tu les abandonner, nous abandonner pour un futur plus qu'incertain à cause d'une prophétie qu'on a peut-être mal interprétée? As-tu pensé à Altaë? Tout ce que tes ancêtres avant toi ont construit, le havre de paix pour lequel elles se sont battues depuis le commencement, tout ce à quoi tu crois, ta famille, tes amis, ton peuple... Es-tu capable de laisser tomber plus de 1000 ans de tranquillité, 1000 ans de ton histoire, de l'histoire des tiens? Tu appartiens à cette terre, Melean, ton sang, ton statut, ton passé, ton avenir, ton âme... Pourrais-tu accepter de voir Altaë envahie par des armées droïdes ou de clones, totalement désarmée sans son chef, pendant que toi, impuissante tu regarderais de loin sans pouvoir agir sur le funeste destin de ta planète adorée que tu aurais pourtant quitté de ton plein gré? Et après, comment feras-tu pour continuer à vivre alors que tout ce auquel tu tenais aura été détruit ou colonisé par une force brute et par ta faute? Réfléchis bien, Melean, je t'en supplie... Nous ne sommes plus rien sans toi...

Anakin, abasourdi par la tirade chargée d'émotion de Zelneo, le fut encore plus quand Melean, qui s'était levée et tournée vers les soleils disparaissant derrière les collines verdoyantes, se retourna vers eux. Son visage ravagé de larmes, son regard débordant de tristesse, lui déchira le coeur. Mais d'un autre côté, un sombre pressentiment le tenaillait.

-Tu as raison, Zelneo. Je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable. Je... je... excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir en courant.

Le Clan ébranlé, mais rassuré par le choix final de la reine, se dissolut rapidement après le départ soudain de leur chef de cérémonie.

Anakin, lui, vit se réaliser le pressentiment. Envolé le bel espoir de sa liberté, envolée toute sa bonne humeur, envolés ses rêves de retrouvailles... Il avait fait confiance à la reine et voilà qu'elle annulait sa décision sur un coup de tête. Aveuglé par la perte de tous ses repères, il considéra le choix de la reine comme une faiblesse de sa part mais surtout comme une trahison profonde. Il réalisa alors ce que son choix signifait pour lui. Rester prisonnier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Une frustration se répandit lentement dans ses veines. Il se leva brusquement et partit.

Munsora, la seule restée assise, poussa un soupir d'impuissance. La fureur contenue dans les yeux du jeune Skywalker qu'elle avait aperçu sonnait comme un mauvais présage et la tristesse, l'esprit torturé de la reine ne faisait qu'aggraver ce pressentiment. La vieille femme savait pourtant que Melean n'avait pas pris le bon chemin. Retarder l'échéance de son départ était bien pire au contraire. Son destin dépassait celui d'Altaë, la galaxie avait besoin d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait influer sur la reine, celle-ci devant faire ce choix si difficile toute seule, de sa propre initiative.

En jetant un oeil sur le dernier rayon de lumière qui envahit la salle de sa douce chaleur, Munsora soupira et quelque chose lui disait que, en bien ou en mal, le sort de la reine serait fixé avant le lendemain.


	4. Chapitre 4: mon titre è tro long lol!

**Chapitre 4: Les voies de la Force sont parfois impénétrables...**

**Hey slt tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un chapitre tt neuf, tt beau! Attention chapitre classé R. Ah amour kan tu nous tiens... Bon, c'est la première fois ke j'écris une scène comme ça, vous me direz si c'est potable ou si vous avez eu envie de vomir en lisant le passage (mon dieu si c'est le cas, je jure de ne plus écrire de tte ma vie!) lol! **

**Je précise ke je me suis directement inspirée d'un rêve ke j'ai fait il n'y a pas longtemps... (moi une obsédée? Mais vous hallucinez, on ne controle pas ses rêves je vous signale!) et curieusement j'étais à la place de la reine... très bizarre non? Mais au moins ça confirme ke je m'investis bcp ds mon travail! haha! bon allez, assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui, carole et oubliez pas de me donner votre avis! Merci d'avances chers fidèles lecteurs(trices) et encore un grand merci pour Zillah ki m'a fait de la pub sur ses fics! Eh zillah, on va voir si t'as une future carrière ds la publicité-management! lol!**

**Zillah666: Oui, elle va partir avec lui, évidemment! Mais ne sois pas trop pressée, il faut qu'ils se découvrent un peu d'abord... (un peu bcp passionnément à la folie! lol)**

Melean n'en pouvait plus. Son esprit déchiré en deux la faisait atrocement souffrir. Pourquoi avait-elle à faire ce choix? Elle en était absolument incapable. Choisir entre son peuple et sa propre destinée était impossible. Cette prophétie était vraiment une malédiction. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider, c'était un combat intérieur qu'aucune partie d'elle-même ne pouvait gagner. Elle s'épuisait toute seule. Les larmes ne venaient même plus tellement elle avait pleuré. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de peine et d'impuissance qu'en ce jour et c'était un sentiment si étrange pour elle qui avait toujours été heureuse, que cela l'affectait deux fois plus que n'importe qui.

Totalement vidée de son énergie, fatiguée de réfléchir, de penser, de vivre, elle s'effondra finalement sur son lit, après avoir marché de long en large dans ses appartements pendant toute la soirée.

Debout près de la baie vitrée, Anakin promenait son regard lointain sur les collines et la vallée s'étendant devant lui. Puis, il leva les yeux vers les étoiles et sa détermination n'en fut que renforcée. Bientôt, très bientôt il retrouverait les siens. Sa décision était prise. Il allait reprendre sa liberté, coûte que coûte et l'opportunité ne se présenterait que ce soir. Il ne pouvait se battre contre une armée de femmes contrôlant la Force ausi bien que lui, il le savait. Son plan était simple. Il allait prendre l'être auquel elles tenaient le plus en otage pour les déstabiliser et ainsi obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans problème, un vaisseau. La reine devait être épuisée. Il l'avait entendu toute la soirée pleurer dans sa chambre. Ainsi, elle ne sentirait pas sa présence, son énergie étant trop faible pour qu'elle la gaspille à surveiller son alentour durant son sommeil comme elle devait le faire le reste du temps. Il espéra que sa fatigue serait suffisante.

Il sourit en pensant à quel point ça avait été facile de se procurer le poignard effilé qu'il tenait à la main. En revenant du Conseil, il l'avait tout simplement subtilisé à un garde en grande conversation avec une servante grâce à la Force. Quand il était arrivé tranquillement à la porte de sa chambre, le garde qui s'en occupait, affolé après avoir vu la reine rentrer bouleversée sans son prisonnier mais n'osant pas quitter son poste, avait soupiré de soulagement en le voyant revenir à sa cellule de son plein gré.

Il prit les vêtements qu'il avait à son arrivée et que Melean lui avait rapporté propres juste avant de l'inviter à la suivre à la réunion et les enfila solennellement. Puis, il se rendit dans la salle de bains et colla son oreille à la porte de Melean. Il n'entendit pas le moindre son. Encouragé, il prit une grande inspiration pour se concentrer avant de tourner très lentement la poignée et d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il retint son souffle en voyant la silhouette de la reine sur son lit. Mais elle était parfaitement immobile, le visage tourné à l'opposé d'Anakin. Il entendait à peine la respiration régulière et calme de celle-ci qui traduisait un état de profond sommeil. A pas de loup, il avança vers le lit. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord, il posa délicatement une main et un genou sur les draps. Sans se précipiter, prenant tout son temps, il se hissa sur le matelas. Melean ne semblait pas avoir de réaction, ce qui était un bon point pour lui. A présent à quatre pattes sur le lit, il s'approcha de la reine en mouvements souples et agiles, jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il leva alors le poignard qu'il tenait et le plaça le plus près possible du cou de sa victime, tout en préparant son autre main à la plaquer sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Il allait passer à l'acte, la tête penchée sur elle lorsque son regard absorbé dans sa tâche croisa celui moussu et doré de la reine. Il réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il colla sa lame contre la gorge fine de Melean mais elle arrêta son geste pour la baillonner en attrapant au vol son autre poignet libre.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant une minute, dans un silence total, Anakin essayant de sonder le regard impénétrable de Melean qu'il avait du mal à soutenir sans pour autant relâcher la pression du poignard.

A sa grande surprise, elle bougea un peu, lâcha son emprise sur son bras et tendit le cou vers l'arrière, exposant encore plus sa gorge palpitante à son adversaire, et ferma les yeux un instant.

-Vas-y, tue-moi. Ce sera bien mieux pour tout le monde, je crois. Je n'aurai pas à faire cet horrible choix qui divise mon âme en deux.

Elle rouvrit les paupières et replongea dans les yeux bleus d'Anakin.

-Tue-moi. Je t'en serai reconnaissante.

Anakin ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa conviction était en train de tomber par pans entiers devant tant de résignation et de souffrance. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la tuer, seulement de la menacer de le faire, et voilà qu'elle lui demandait de mettre fin à sa vie aussi calmement qu'elle lui demanderait de lui apporter une boisson. La scène dans la salle du Conseil n'aurait pas été exagérée, alors... Le besoin de savoir ce qui la tiraillait tant prit le dessus sur sa mission première.

-Quel choix n'aurez-vous pas à faire?

-Très bien. Puisque je n'ai plus que ça à faire, je vais te le dire. C'est assez simple. Une ancienne prophétie me désigne comme la plus puissante des Reines Sorcières qui aient jamais existé. Mais elle prétend aussi que mon destin en sera alors bouleversé, puisqu'il est censé m'emmener loin, très loin d'ici et qu'il sera primordial pour le futur de la galaxie entière. Ca pourrait paraître idéal vu comme ça. Mais, le vrai problème, c'est que sans le pouvoir dû à mon statut de Reine, la planète cesserait d'être invisible sitôt que je quitterais son atmosphère. Et la paix qu'a connu mon peuple durant mille ans serait directement menacée. Et vu les circonstances actuelles, elle risquerait de ne pas survivre longtemps aux assauts des Séparatistes comme à ceux de la République.Tu comprends donc qu'il n'est pas facile pour moi d'accepter avec joie le fait de quitter ma planète pour partir à l'aventure. Bien sûr, si la prophétie se réalise, il se peut que j'aide à sauver la galaxie, mais quand enfin la guerre sera finie, il se peut aussi que mon peuple n'existe plus ou soit réduit au rang d'esclave lorsque je reviendrai. Et ça, je ne sais pas si je le supporterai.

Anakin vit que des larmes perlaient à nouveau au coin de ses paupières, ce qui ne rendait que plus brillant son regard désemparé. Des sentiments violents venaient le secouer. Il comprenait, oui, qu'il soit si difficile pour elle de choisir. Il pensa à ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su qu'en quittant Tatooine pour devenir un Jedi, il perdrait l'être auquel il tenait le plus, sa mère. En réfléchissant bien, il ne serait pas parti. Pas en sachant ce qui allait arriver. Et elle ce n'était pas une personne qu'elle perdrait presque inévitablement, c'était son peuple et sa planète.

Son idée de s'enfuir était toujours ancrée dans son esprit mais elle s'effaçait lentement face à la découverte qu'il venait de faire.

-Je... je sais ce que c'est d'être l'objet d'une prophétie à laquelle on ne peut échapper.

-Toi?

-Oui. Selon une ancienne prophétie Jedi, je suis celui qui ramènera l'équilibre à la Force.

Elle parut impressionnée.

-Rien que ça? Je vois. C'est une grande responsabilité. Mais toi tu as accepté ta destinée mieux que moi, on dirait.

-Oui, parce que je n'avais pas à choisir entre la sécurité des miens et ma formation de Jedi. Si j'avais su que ma mère allait mourir sur ma planète natale, torturée et tuée après avoir été enlevée, je crois que je serais resté pour la protéger le moment venu.

Au souvenir de sa mère, une vague de tristesse l'envahit et il décolla un peu la lame du couteau menaçant d'égorger Melean à tout instant. Elle avait attendu ce moment. Aussitôt, et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle fit voler dans sa main ouverte le couteau de son dîner resté intact, et bascula Anakin sous elle, pressant à son tour l'arme contre la peau de son agresseur. A califourchon sur lui, elle redevenait maître de la situation. Anakin sentit la rage revenir à la seconde. Il s'était fait avoir. Il avait relâché son attention et maintenant, il se menaçaient l'un l'autre, chacun un poignard sous la gorge.

-Les rôles sont plus équilibrés comme ça, tu ne trouves pas?

Les yeux d'Anakin brûlaient de colère. Son corps tendu sous celui de Melean semblait prêt à bondir.

-Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ.

-Oh, j'en suis désolée. Mais finalement, je me suis dit que je tenais encore à la vie.

-Je ne t'aurais pas tuée, de toute manière.

-Ah bon? Alors tu as des façons bien étranges de venir dire bonne nuit aux gens!

Et dire qu'il y a deux minutes, elle voulait mourir! Il n'en revenait pas. Elle se reprenait bien vite, la reine! Trop vite. Sa colère se transforma peu à peu en inquiétude quand Melean, se pencha un peu plus sur lui, approchant son visage du sien. La réaction de son corps fut immédiate. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud tout à coup. Et le regard envoûtant de la reine toujours planté dans le sien n'améliora pas les choses.

-Anakin, je crois que tu vas rester ici longtemps encore. Tu seras mon prisonnier jusqu'à la fin de tes jours... murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave.

-Jamais, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Oh, je ne crois pas que tu serais totalement contre... répliqua-t-elle en se penchant encore plus et en serrant les cuisses contre la taille du Jedi.

Anakin sentait que Melean n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle en avait l'air et qu'elle faisait ça pour essayer de l'impressionner et de le déstabiliser, mais même en sachant qu'elle était aussi bouleversée que lui, la sensation de son corps sur le sien, ses jambes qui le serraient agréablement sans compter son regard mystérieux et provocateur si proche faisaient sur lui l'effet escompté sans qu'il puisse se contrôler.

Lorsqu'elle approcha son visage encore plus près, accentuant ainsi la pression de son corps sur le sien, Anakin, noyé dans les yeux indescriptibles de la reine, ressentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre sur place tellement il avait chaud.

La tension retenue entre leurs deux corps si proches était si intense qu'elle en était presque palpable. Anakin n'en pouvait plus, il allait exploser. Les lèvres finement ourlées de Melean étaient à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes. Ils semblaient hypnotisés l'un l'autre et ne pouvaient plus rompre le contact visuel. C'était comme s'ils savaient parfaitement ce qui allait se passer mais qu'ils attendaient une sorte de signal. Anakin essayait de se retenir et de penser à autre chose ou au moins de ne pas paraître intéressé, mais c'était tout simplement impossible, et quand Melean commença imperceptiblement à onduler du bassin contre ses hanches, il ne put cacher son désir d'elle plus longtemps et en levant légèrement la tête, il captura ses lèvres si appétissantes dans les siennes.

A partir de ce moment, toute réflexion ou pensée cohérente les quitta. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Maintenant, plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Et le conseil de Munsora s'appliqua totalement, sans restriction. Plus de limites, plus de barrières, plus de bienséance, plus de distances, plus rien. Juste deux âmes qui se découvrent mutuellement. Juste ressentir. Ressentir l'autre. Entièrement.

Melean se laissa faire avec délice. Elle ferma les yeux et approfondit le baiser. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, il embrassait comme un dieu... Ils jetèrent en même temps leur couteau à l'autre bout de la chambre et les mains d'Anakin, libérées, vinrent se poser derrière la nuque de Melean pour qu'elle se rapproche encore plus de lui. Celle-ci se plia volontiers à cette pression et pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Ils ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre, c'était plus fort qu'eux, comme un besoin vital à assouvir pour leur survie et leur bonheur. Anakin se délectait des lèvres charnues et au goût de fruit défendu de Melean. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand elle ouvrit sa bouche pour lui effleurer la sienne avec sa langue. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et l'imita. Décidément, la température commençait à devenir insoutenable.

Come si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se détacha de lui et le regarda intensément. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de beauté, tant de mystère. Elle se repencha alors sur lui et déposa de légers baisers le long de son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il sentait son souffle chaud effleurer sa peau telle une caresse. Elle se releva, contempla son visage encore une fois, puis replongea dans la douceur des lèvres de son prisonnier. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser langoureusement, elle défit la ceinture d'Anakin, ouvrit sa tunique et sa sous-tunique.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit les mains fraîches de Melean caresser son torse brûlant. Des sensations nouvelles naissaient à chaque instant mais il ne s'en lassait pas et en voulait plus. C'était si bon...

Melean sourit en le sentant se tendre sous elle. Elle descendit sa bouche et commença à embrasser son cou, puis ses épaules fermes et enfin sa poitrine lisse et musclée. Elle pouvait dessiner sans peine de ses doigts agiles ses abdominaux contractés et adorait ressentir son trouble et les vagues de frissons qui le parcouraient alors qu'elle continuait à le caresser et à souffler doucement sur sa peau.

Anakin n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à rester immobille, là, allongé sur le lit, à se faire torturer de la plus belle manière par celle dont il avait envie. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Au moment où elle déposait des baisers humides sur son nombril, il la prit par les hanches et la bascula sous lui à nouveau, comme au début, quand il n'avait encore qu'en tête son évasion. Mais ce qu'il avait en tête à présent était tout autre.

Etonnée mais agréablement surprise, Melean lui lança un sourire mutin auquel il répondit sur le même air avant de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser passionnément. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle sentit la main d'Anakin effleurer à peine sa chemise de nuit sur tout la longueur et que tous les boutons s'envolèrent sous la pression de la Force. Le contact de leurs peaux nues les fit frissonner de plaisir tous les deux. Anakin se souleva un peu pour pouvoir admirer celle qu'il voulait plus que tout. Après s'être reculé, ses yeux restèrent hypnotisés par le plus beau corps de femme qu'il ait jamais vu (remarque, c'est aussi le premier! lol). Sa peau laiteuse reflétait l'éclat des lunes, affirmant les courbes parfaites de ses formes. Une poitrine ronde et bien proportionnée, un ventre plat, une taille fine, des hanches pleines et des jambes interminables. Il la qualifia ausitôt de "divine". Il la regarda toute entière, pour la première fois, et sut aussitôt que cette image resterait une des plus belles de toute sa vie. Il se repaissait de sa féminité si parfaite d'un seul regard empli de désir et d'admiration. Elle était si belle, si sensuelle, si époustouflante, si merveilleuse...

Melean le regardait en souriant. Soudain, il fondit sur elle et engagea un baiser sauvage et passionné où se lisait sans peine tout son désir contenu, sa soif d'amour. Melean frissonna et laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres quand il prit un mamelon durci dans sa main et le massa lentement comme si c'était une oeuvre d'art à modeler. Ses baisers fougeux decendirent le long de sa gorge palpitante, de ses épaules dénudées et vinrent finalement terminer leur course autour de l'autre sein, le suçant avec délice. Melean frémit de tout son être et rejeta sa tête en arrière, son souffle irrégulier trahissant les sensations physiques intenses qui l'envahissaient. Elle se pressa inconsciemment contre lui, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le désir d'Anakin qui se délectait avec un plaisir non dissimulé de la rondeur, de la douceur et de la fermeté de ses seins. Il déposa quelques baisers dans le creux entre les deux et s'attardant à cet endroit, pensa que le bonheur était là, tout simplement.

Le chatouillement de ses cheveux sur sa peau brûlante rendit Melean encore plus folle si c'était possible. Elle sentait les mains d'Anakin monter, descendre, effleurer, presser, caresser chaque centimètre carré de sa poitrine.

Il voulait la posséder, la voir, la faire sienne. Il voulait la découvrir, l'explorer. Sa peau était si douce. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était faite pour lui, pour son bonheur.

Melean sentit son désir augmenter de plus en plus. Elle le voulait, lui, tout entier. Elle n'eut qu'à faire quelques gestes de la main pour que son ancien prisonnier se retrouve totalement nu. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise mais oublia vite en sentant le corps de Melean onduler contre le sien, cherchant un contact plus rapproché. Il leva la tête et plongea dans les yeux remplis de désir et de passion de la reine. Il se pencha sur son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, elle s'approcha de son oreille et attrapa habilement son lobe entre ses dents. Ce geste si simple et pourtant si sensuel fit monter son envie d'un cran. Elle le lâcha alors et lui murmura:

-Anakin...

Il capta à nouveau son regard si particulier, si brillant d'émotion.

-Oui...

-Prends-moi...

Anakin retint son souffle. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire le fit fondre. Elle avait dit ça d'une manière si directe et pourtant si pleine de sensualité et de désespoir que ça lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il sentait son corps frémissant de désir sous le sien, il sentait peser son regard si explicite. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait ça, mais ces simples mots l'excitèrent plus qu'autre chose. Il souffla à son tour dans le creux de son oreille:

-A vos ordres, majesté...

Elle ébaucha un sourire énigmatique. Il s'allongea sur elle, elle écarta les jambes et il entra en elle sans plus attendre. Il la vit grimacer un peu lorsqu'elle perdit sa virginité mais après, ce ne fut que pur bonheur.

La sensation exquise de sentir son membre s'enfoncer en rythme au plus profond de son être était tout simplement magique. Elle gémissait sans se contenir, laissant l'émotion l'envahir totalement.

Anakin accéléra le mouvement. Lui faire l'amour à elle, c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Il avait l'impression que l'adrénaline suintait de ses pores tellement les ondes de plaisir le submergeaient.

Il baissa son visage vers celui de Melean et assista pour la première fois et de près au changement de couleur des yeux de la reine. Doublement ravi et hypnotisé, il vit disctinctement ses pupilles passer du vert doré au bleu translucide. Des yeux qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais oublier.

Melean ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Elle y voyait tout ce qu'elle-même ressentait, comme devant un miroir. Anakin lui emprisonna les mains et les tendit au-dessus de sa tête. Il la faisait littéralement monter au septième ciel. Et elle adorait ça. Elle entoura la taille de son amant avec ses jambes pendant qu'il augmentait encore la vitesse de ses va-et-vient profonds et si agréables. Chaque coup lui arrachait un gémissement de plus en plus aigu.

Anakin ne voulait pas que les cris de Melean s'arrêtent. Pour lui, ils étaient comme une mélodie de plaisir qui l'excitaient encore plus. Il sentait son corps couvert de sueur glisser en harmonie contre le sien et ce contact était si merveilleux...

Melean sentit venir le pic de bonheur. L'aura de Force les entourant chacun se fondit alors en une seule entité lumineuse. Elle poussa un cri de jouissance pure quand la vague de plaisir déferla en elle tel un ouragan d'émotions. Anakin la suivit presque aussitôt et sentit lui aussi cette libération, ce point culminant atteint qui le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux. Pas une seconde. Ils avaient tout partagé, absolument tout.

Melean vit l'amour, la tendresse, la joie déborder du regard si intense d'Anakin. Elle sourit en essayant de reprendre son souffle, et lui caressa la joue. Elle en était sûre à présent. C'était bien lui son messager. Il n'était pas là par hasard. La Force les avait fait se rencontrer parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Munsora avait raison. Ce qu'il était dépendait d'elle. Il était celui qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie.

-Je... J'ai... essaya-t-elle d'articuler entre deux inspirations saccadées.

Anakin sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres gonflées.

-Shhh... Ne dis rien... Je... C'était... absolument... merveilleux... Merci... murmura-t-il.

-Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche... dit-elle sans cesser de sourire.

-Tu veux dire... comme ça?

Et il finit sa phrase en embrassant tendrement la reine.

-Oui, plus ou moins comme ça...

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il roula sur le côté et Melean se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras puissants. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux soyeux et réprima à grand peine un baillement. Elle releva la tête vers lui et croisa à nouveau son regard plein d'amour.

-Cette nuit est la nôtre, dit-elle.

-Cette nuit et beaucoup d'autres j'espère... répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Elle sourit, l'embrassa une dernière fois, mettant toute sa tendresse dans son geste comme si elle avait peur de le perdre, baisa doucement ses paupières et il s'endormit presque aussitôt.


End file.
